


Green Silk

by Queenofthemontain



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Happy smartass family, M/M, Smartass Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony stark is good with parties, Weddings, actually very cracky, he is the great gatsby of parties, kinda crack tho, kings - Freeform, loki loves the parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: Tony and Loki's wedding day.





	Green Silk

Tony looked sat next to Steve talking to his friends. Well soon to be brother in law.... technically. Steve and Thor just got engaged, and Tony insisted that their weddings be on the same day...luckily Steve refused and their wedding would be in a month. 

Their conversation seemed to be going well till

**_BAM_ **

"Oh! Shit!" Bucky screamed/yelled as Bruce just won another round of beer pong. Tony laughed. His face filling up with glee as he saw his friends laughing and smiling. He had never thought he would even be alive. The war with Thanos was a couple weeks ago and just by a slim chance they won. Tony's greatfull that they won. 

"What are you thinking  dear husband?" Tony turned to see Loki in his black tux. His wedding ring shinning on his finger. Tony shrugged, "Nothing much, just how happy you look." He kissed Loki behind the ear, which happened to be his favorite place to be kissed. Loki laughed, playfully hitting Tony before saying, " I think you are mistaken my dear, I am fabulous not beautiful!". Tony shook his head, "if you say so". 

Loki looked behind Tony and saw Steve. He smiled. "Hello! Steve you look nice!". Steve smiled, "Thanks Loki, hey have you see-". "MY BELOVED!" Thor bellowed, his face flushed red and in his hand a half dranken bottle of gin. Loki groaned, "Thor please behave yourself! It's barely 11 and you are already breaking things" Thor only laughed in response. He grabbed Steve and kissed him. Steve blushed red. "Thor not now...much less here in public". Thor pouted "how else am I supposed to show how much I love you?" Tony grabbed Loki and lead them away, "I'll leave you two alone." 

\------

The sun had set and the avengers stayed everyone held had decided to head home. Tony had rented the beach so that they could camp on the beach. Tony sat on a rock. Loki was in the water playing around. Tony looked down at his phone. He got a text from Pepper. As usual it was a sexy picture of her, with the text, I miss you with it. He swore that women could not be more thirsty. He did notice Loki standing on front of him till he spoke. "Wanna join me?" Tony looked at Loki his hair was wet and his body dripping with water. Tony smiled, "I don't have a swim suit though..." 

Loki shrugged, "We could always go naked..." Tony laughed, "you think that's wise?" Loki blushed, "I was only saying..." Tony rolled his eyes then he stood unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. His shirt and tie followed. Loki smiled and he walked into the water with Tony. Tony yelled at home cold it was he turned and started to back away..."nope too cold for-".

"Come on daddy! It's not too cold!" Loki said smiling. Tony turned around following Loki into the deep ocean water. The arc reactor gave off a blueish glow. Loki was swimming around luaghing when he sucessfully plashed Tony with the water. 

Then they kissed. The kiss was slow. Loki wrapping his legs around Tony under the water. Tony smiled rubbed Loki's back while Loki's hands were in his hair. Loki pulled away and smiled, "Sometimes i wonder..."

Tony cocked his head, "Wonder what?" Loki smiled wider "How could i have gotten so lucky?" Tony laughed, "I think i am the one who got lucky". Loki shrugged and started slowly swimming away, "maybe...maybe not"

\-----

The sun was gone and the moon was out. Loki was lying next to Tony on the sand. Loki watched as Tony watched the stars with wonder. He smiled. "I love you". Tony grabbed Loki's hands and kissed them the action making the god blush. Tony smiled at him, Loki then smirked, and sat on top of Tony grinding on him. "How about i show you how much i love you?" 

Tony laughed, "Here?" his hands finding their way under Loki's shirt. Loki smiled and nodded shyly, "If you desire it..". The sand was cold but Loki didn't seem to mind. Loki's hands found their way to Tony's waist and slowly pulled down the soaking wet boxers off. Meanwhile Tony kissed Loki and his hands grabbing Loki's ass. Loki shivered when his bare ass met the sand "You sure about this?" 

Loki nodded, his lips kissing Tony's nipples and chest, his bare ass in the air..

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Loki jumped and blushed and snapped his fingers his body wrapped in a coccon of silk. He literally was wrapped in spider silk, his head only free. Tony covered himself in sand. Peter on the other hand was just amused and also weirded out? Loki couldn't tell but he was also embrassed so he couldn't properly tell. 

Tony blushed too. 

"Oops....well I'll just go...." Peter turned around and left. Tony and Loki blushed, "we have we done?" Loki held his face in his hands. Tony laughed, "at least he saw us almost doing it...we couldn't officially get it on..less dramatising..."

"I SAW BOTH OF YOUR DICKS!" 

"PETER!" 

"THAT'S MY SON! CONGRATS ON SEEING A DICK! THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL RIGHT!" 

"TONY!"

 


End file.
